Saiyan Legend
by Arris Nyte
Summary: A new saiyan warrior emerges, this one stronger than even Goku! But is he enough to take on Majin Buu?
1. Default Chapter

****

Saiyan Legend

By Arrisnyte

__

Note: This story is a retelling of events form the Dragonball Z storyline. It is an alternate turn of events featuring characters made up by myself and a group of friends when we play the Dragonball Z Role-Playing Game from Talsorian games [www.talsorian.net]. Please do not use these characters without permission, and don't slam me too hard if you liked the original storyline. J Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

He screamed, the very guttural sounds of nature's wrath itself bellowed out from his mouth. Smoke and clouds of dust formed around him with his swirling power, and yet, at the same time were thrown out along the ground. And there he stood. The grotesquely thin, gray and mittened Buu was gone. And in his place stood Super Buu, a pink monstrosity of pure evil and destruction.

In a matter of minutes, he was at Kami's lookout. He had sensed the power there. But the power he sensed was not Krillin's or Yamcha's or even Piccolo's. And unbeknownst to the Z Fighters it wasn't that of Goten and Trunks, the miniscule sons of Goku and Vegeta, whom together can fuse the powerful warrior Gotenks. No, this power was someone else's.

The enraged engine of magical mayhem had devastated the Z Warriors, alive and otherworldly, by using a new "Human Extinction" attack, which left just under twenty people alive on Earth. He was determined to find Gotenks. And he was growing impatient.

*****

In other world, two super saiyans were shocked.

"Every person on Earth," Goku started. He shook, partly from anger and partly from fear, as he spoke. "It's horrible!"

"Dad, I know it's awful, but we can bring them all back with the Dragonballs after we defeat Buu." Gohan's wisdom was astounding to his father. Gohan had been sitting in the same spot for the last twenty hours, under the direct concentration of the Elder Kai.

"Goku, there is another chance…" Supreme Kai spoke, as if he knew a grand secret. Goku thought he knew what he was talking about.

"Gotenks, right?"

"No, Goku. A power infinitely greater…" was all that Supreme Kai said.

Goku's mouth dropped open in surprise.

*****

Piccolo led Buu to the Room of Spirit and Time. On his way, he telepathically sent a message to Goten and Trunks. He never thought of how he could communicate in real-time when every minute outside equals six hours inside. If only he knew. Then, they arrived.

*****

In just a few seconds, Goten and Trunks were ready. They performed the dance perfectly, their power levels completely equal. After a bright flash, they were as one: Gotenks. After a brief tussle, it looked as though all was lost. Just as Buu was about to strike down the fused warrior, a hand interjected, too fast for human eyes to follow, and snapped the pink forearm at an odd angle. "You're finished with the boy, now how about me?" the new warrior asked, as Buu yowled in pain. Clear to all in the chamber, he was a saiyan, as his tail dangled wistfully behind him…

*****

"You did WHAT?!" shouted Goku. He was shocked at Supreme Kai's news.

"Goku, you have to understand. The three strongest fighters on Earth are either dead or here training for twenty hours! I couldn't risk the fate of the Universe and risk Buu destroying everything against the odds of your one young fusion beating him. So I ordered King Yemma to give Peprin back his body and send him to Earth.

Supreme Kai then went on to tell the story. "Millions of years ago, before the saiyans and their neighbors, the Truffles, fought their bloody war, a few saiyans were sent offworld to learn new techniques. One of them was Peprin. For a child, his power level was only slightly above average. That was, of course, until his first temper tantrum, when he leveled the surrounding settlements and it took half a regiment to subdue him. After two years in space, he managed to land duty with Bibidi, at least until Majin Buu was created. Buu went wild, and when the Kais showed up, Bibidi ordered Buu to eat Peprin and gain his power. A fight between the lackeys ensued, with Buu destroying Peprin.

"So, Goku, I sent him to hell, where another super saiyan was waiting, to teach him control and focus." Supreme Kai finished.

"Vegeta." Goku said sternly. Supreme Kai only nodded.

*****

Back in the Room of Spirit and Time, Buu reformed his arm and glared at the new warrior. This was a far superior challenge than the boy. The saiyans muscles were bundled and taut, and his hair was short, shorter even than the young Gotenks's. But aside from that, in his saiyan body suit and armor, he was a dead ringer for the fallen Prince Vegeta. Buu was not scared. With but a thought, he threw a portion of his body at the saiyan and wrapped it around him, squeezing him tightly.

Peprin sneered. Without so much as a twitch, a bright green tinted flame surrounded him, blasting the coil of Buu flesh into bits. "Not so easy, is it, Buu?"

Buu chuckled. With the most minor force of will, the bits and pieces reformed and started their python-like constriction around the saiyan, tighter and stronger than before. "You can no destroy BUU!!!!" he screamed.

Peprin smiled and spoke, calmly despite the crushing pressure on his body. "You seriously don't remember me, do you Buu?" Buu cocked his head confusedly at the question. "Well then," Peprin started "maybe this will remind you!" He let out a mighty scream as a blinding yellow flash vaporized the magical bonds around him. When the light dimmed, there stood Peprin free of the makeshift prison. His Golden yellow hair was spiked upwards, and his merciless teal eyes focused on Buu. He was a super saiyan once again.

*****

"… So you see, Goku, even before Broli took the mantle of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Peprin was that force of destruction in the universe. To sum it up, his power in his basic, black haired stage is roughly equal to _your _power as a super saiyan!" Supreme Kai knew the dangers of letting that maelstrom of chaos back out into the world once more, but he was hoping that Vegeta's lessons could curb his violent tendencies.

*****

Majin Buu was shaking. For the first time in his unnatural life, he knew fear. "Y-y-you d-destroy B-b-buu?" He asked, referring to the mass of himself he used to attempt to crush the new challenger. The mass he could not reform. Peprin had merely powered up and vaporized it.

"Not yet," replied Peprin, his tone sinister. "But I'm getting to it."

Gotenks looked on in horror as he and Piccolo had the exact same thought: If Majin Buu was a disease, could Peprin be the cure that Earth had hoped for? And if so, what if he was worse?

((Could this be the end for the magical menace, Majin Buu? Or could this just be the beginning of Earth's troubles, with another super saiyan? And exactly what are his intentions with Majin Buu, or worse, after the fight? Stay tuned for the Next Episode of Dragonball Z!))


	2. Chapter 2: Allies Lost and Plans Formed

****

Saiyan Legend

Chapter 2: Allies Lost and Plans Formed

By Arrisnyte

__

Note: This story is a retelling of events form the Dragonball Z storyline. It is an alternate turn of events featuring characters made up by myself and a group of friends when we play the Dragonball Z Role-Playing Game from Talsorian games [www.talsorian.net]. Please do not use these characters without permission, and don't slam me too hard if you liked the original storyline. J Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"You want to see _real_ power, Buu?" Peprin asked defiantly. He then screamed, a sound that seemed to echo in and of itself, as light poured from every inch of his form. The entire other dimension in the Room of Spirit and Time quaked with power, as the ground broke apart in crevices that seemed bottomless, save for the whorls of flame that erupted from the depths. Suddenly, tears in what must've been the fabric of reality opened as Peprin finished powering up. Gazing upon his shape, the others could see his muscles significantly tightened and small arcs of electrical lightning arced around him.

"Oh, a super saiyan 2, eh?" asked Buu.

"Not yet," Peprin smirked. "I'm still only a super saiyan, just now I'm fully powered up." Piccolo, Gotenks, and even Buu's mouths dropped open in shock.

***********

Goku, Gohan and Kibito were trembling, their mouths open in shock much the same as those on Earth. Were there no limits to Peprin's power?

***********

A thunderous crack echoed in the distance as a flying drop kick caught Buu in the chin and sent him hurtling through one of the open tears, with him spiraling harmlessly into a deserted mountainside back on Earth. Before he could even recover, a swift elbow to the back of his head took the last of his levitation power and rocketed him right into the granite floor of the valley. It was clear from that moment, that with all of his rage towards Buu, and all of Vegeta's training, there would be nothing remotely like mercy for Majin Buu, at least not from Peprin.

Rocketing across the ground like a low flying jet fighter, Peprin easily caught up to the downed Buu. His arm shot out and caught the beast in the chest, a clothesline strike of epic proportions, but swiftly followed up, for as Buu fell backwards, Peprin bent his arm placing the elbow right above the pink tyrant's heart. The force of the blow sent Buu deep into the ground like a railroad spike.

***********

"Goku," the Elder Kai spoke. "You need to return to Earth. I will give you what little life force I have left. Take this set of Earrings with you, but be careful whom you fuse with! It is permanent, after all…" he glared at Kibitokai, the reckless fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito.

Goku nodded. Even now, his son Gohan should almost be back to Earth via Snake Way. But there was something in the old Kai's words that reached Goku.

"Is there anything I should know?" Goku asked.

Kibitokai and Elder Kai looked at one another. A seeming eternity of a moment passed between them before Elder Kai nodded.

"You see, Goku," Kibitokai stammered. "Peprin had a small group of adventurers he traveled with, before he came upon Bibidi and Buu. I…I granted them all passes back to Earth!"

Goku's mouth went wide from shock. "You're kidding?!" he half asked, half said.

"Goku," Elder Kai now spoke. "I'm afraid it gets worse. I also ordered King Yemma to personally release Vegeta back to the living."

Goku said nothing. His face revealed only pensive thinking. Finally, he locked his gaze with that of Elder Kai. "A wise decision. If I have to use these earrings of yours, I'd much rather leave the future a young hero, like Gohan. Vegeta is a better choice to fuse with."

At that moment, an unlikely wrench in the machinations against Buu came speeding out from the Room of Spirit and Time.

***********

Gotenks and Piccolo bolted out of a rip in space, escaping from the extradimensional training room. A loud "POW" and they zoomed across the sky at supersonic speeds, heading right for Majin Buu!

Peprin felt it. Buu felt it. Piccolo felt it. But Gotenks's young mind could not. So while Peprin and Buu were a bit surprised by Gohan showing up between their battle, Gotenks wasn't able to realize that he should stay back.

"Super…Energy…BUNDT CAKE!" Gotenks shouted, tossing a rather ineffective blast at Buu. It didn't take long for Buu's head tentacle to orient on the young fusion and turn Gotenks into nothing more than a harmless piece of toffee and eat him. Gohan and Piccolo looked on in horror, as Buu began to change!

***********

Goku was in a panic. "This is bad. This is really bad! With Gotenks's power, Buu could easily take everyone else's power too!"

A small bead of sweat formed on elder Kai's forehead. "I know Goku. That boy was too rash. If he had just stayed back, Gohan could've beaten Buu. But now…" he let the statement hang. Both he and Goku looked on in Horror…

***********

Gohan and Peprin dove for cover as a swirling cloud of steam enveloped Majin Buu. Rays of pink energy shot from the top, crackling with sinister intent. Peprin and Gohan knew better that to let them connect, but one stray blast caught Piccolo off guard. Within moments, the small, Piccolo-shaped fruit snack was pulled into the swirling void, where Buu was surely waiting to absorb him.

Seconds later, the chaos settled. In the center stood a magnificent fighter. Gohan, and even Peprin, recognized the tremendous increase in power. The old Majin Buu was no more.

***********

Goku and Elder Kai looked on in shock. Before this, Gohan would be more than a match for Buu, but now that he had absorbed two of the best fighters on Earth, which one would be stronger? And what role will Peprin play, if and when his old allies find him? Find out, in the next episode of Dragonball Z!


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals United

****

Saiyan Legend

Chapter 3: Rivals United

By Arrisnyte

__

Note: This story is a retelling of events form the Dragonball Z storyline. It is an alternate turn of events featuring characters made up by myself and a group of friends when we play the Dragonball Z Role-Playing Game from Talsorian games [www.talsorian.net]. Please do not use these characters without permission, and don't slam me too hard if you liked the original storyline. J Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Also, I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to put the session break at that particular moment.

The swift roundhouse kick knocked Peprin back on his heels, as a flurry of jabs sent Gohan into a defensive posture. Buu's speed was incredible.

***********

"Goku," Elder Kai said somberly, "it's time for you to go. Vegeta is already en route to Earth and Peprin's friends should show up shortly."

Goku nodded. With a touch of his fingers to his forehead, he was gone. Goku was worried, though. How could this monstrosity be stopped?

***********

Buu put forth a mighty roar as he let loose an enormous blast of pink, crackling energy towards Peprin. He streaked through the sky trying to dodge it, but its intense heat got closer and closer as it homed in on its target. Peprin was backed into a mountain wall, and the blast was upon him.

But there was no impact. The ball of pink death spiraled off into the sky and detonated in a massive explosion.

"Who shot Buu's blast?!" Buu yelled in a fit of rage.

Peprin looked down, and after a brief flash of shock went over his face, only pride and joy were shown in his eyes. His friends had arrived.

Defiantly they stood, warriors he had traveled with in the past.

Boxer Briefs, the unknown son of Vegeta and Bulma, who accidentally stranded himself in Peprin's time by experimenting with the time machine.

Kotetsu, one of the first members of a saiyan program to breed highly skilled half-saiyans from the various humanoid races of the universe. He was one of Peprin's closest allies, and an even closer rival.

And finally Daki. One of the old kings of Planet Vegeta, he wished to leave to find his brother, Peprin, and so he passed on the legacy to the third and youngest brother, the first King Vegeta.

Next to them stood the symbols of hope and peace on Earth. There, next to the three saiyans from ages past, stood Goku and Vegeta. And they were ready to fight.

***********

The fight was tremendous. Outnumbered seven to one, Buu still made his presence and power known. Even in Other World, Kibitokai and Elder Kai felt the ground tremble with power. King Kai, however, was focused on something else.

***********

Gohan zipped forward, prepared to deal a crippling blow to the empowered Buu. His flying kick connected and brought both of them colliding into a nearby valley wall. Buu's face was only in pain for a split second, before Gohan realized his foot was entrenched in the blob and it was slowly enveloping him. 

"Too bad, boy," Buu chuckled "you would've done so much better had you stayed close to your friends!!" With a thought, Buu enveloped and absorbed the brash hero of Earth. When he rose up out of the Valley, the remaining saiyans could not believe their eyes. There was Gohan's Vest and shirt, but worn by a tougher, more muscular Super Buu!

***********

King Kai sensed it and instinctively reached out telepathically to his pupil. He sent only the briefest of thoughts, knowing that too much info could distract Goku, or worse not get through. He could only hope Goku knew what to do with the name…

***********

"Vegeta," Goku murmured. He looked to his prince. Vegeta was the polar opposite of the gentle Goku. Where Goku was a kind, loving, peaceful person, Vegeta was introverted, self-absorbed, and always ready for a fight. But, he was an incredibly strong fighter, always so close to Goku's own level. If Goku was reading King Kai's though correctly, Vegeta would be the best bet.

"VEGETA!" he yelled out, as he tossed a small object at the saiyan prince, faster than most human eyes could see.

Vegeta caught it and looked back at Goku. The clown had a similar item, an earring, in his left ear. Vegeta cocked his head quizzically until Goku pointed at Vegeta, then at his own right ear.

The two locked eyes. Silently, they acknowledged the plan. Vegeta brought the earring up to his right ear and the two baubles pulsed into life.

"Thanks, Vegeta" were Goku's words, as the two were pulled together into a violent burst of light and energy. As the battlefield dimmed, only one warrior stood where previously stood two. He wore a dark blue karate gi, with Saiyan gloves and boots. His name was Vegetto.

"Alright!" he shouted!

***********

The two warriors of Earth had come back from the land of the dead to fight for earth. But just as quickly as they arrived, they left again to form this powerful warrior Called Vegetto. Could this be the end of Super Buu? What of all the poor souls trapped inside of him? Stay tuned for the next installment of DRAGONBALL Z!


End file.
